Lien très Profonds
by Petite Sadike
Summary: Parfois, nos liens avec notre famille sont très... profonds... Et franchement, je hais ça...


Parfois, on aimerait que les liens que l'on possède avec ses frères et sœurs soient plus forts, que l'on puisse ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent. Je ne suis absolument pas de cet avis là ! Mais quand je dis pas du tout, c'est pas du tout ! Surtout depuis qu'il s'est marié… Enfer…

Mais commençons par le commencement. En faite, tout arriva un soir, un malheureux soir où on avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool, enfin moi non j'embrassais May, mais Ed qui était tout seul… Oui, c'est triste parfois la vie… Enfin bref, j'avais une femme et c'était la plus merveilleuse de toutes les femmes au monde ! Mais ceci est une autre histoire.  
Donc bon, je disais, Ed il avait trop bu, mais quand je dis trop, c'est vraiment trop. Il marchait même plus droit et riait pour n'importe quoi. Alors bon oui, moi je m'en fout totalement, il fait ce qu'il veut, c'était même drôle à voir.

Mais pas ça ! En faite, un jeune homme était arrivé et mon cher grand frère si raisonnable – tuez moi – s'était levé pour retomber trois pas plus loin dans les bras de ce jeune homme. J'invente rien ! Puis là, il y eut comme un éclaire ou un coup de foudre, appelez ça comme vous voulez. En tout cas j'eus des frissons et c'est là que je compris qu'en faite, la théorie d'Ed comme quoi nos esprits étaient liés était vraie. Je vous assure j'ai eu des papillons dans le ventre en regardant l'inconnu. Je l'aime pas moi ! J'aime ma May ! Pas cet espèce de gamin mal coiffé !

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela s'est terminé par un magnifique mariage aux toilettes. Que voulez-vous ? Mon frère ne tient pas l'alcool et moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas bu. Ah mais je vous avais pas dit ! La Vérité a eut un élan de gentillesse et m'a rendu mon corps pour genre tous les soirs en faite. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'arrange. Enfin, je disais ça avant aujourd'hui…. Non…

Breeeef…. Ces deux là, les mariés, ils avaient décidé de faire leur lune de miel dans le Bar. A la limite c'était pas très grave… Oui, c'était pas grave que mon frère soit Gay, d'autant plus que ce Scorn là, il semblait sympathique. Presque… enfin bon, je m'occupais de mes petites affaires avec ma merveilleuse femme – non je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'on faisais… Un poker, voilà ! – lorsque soudainement, je ressens un truc étrange.

C'était vraiment… étrange… C'était… de l'excitation ? Oh non, non non ! Certes, on faisait peut-être un strip poker avec May mais on venait de commencer et on avait encore tous deux nos vêtements, plus pour longtemps je conçois.  
Alors ce ressenti ne pouvait venir que de ce lien… Et là je compris pourquoi la Vérité m'avais rendus mon corps. Cruelle… Gentille Vérité, hé, hé…

Encore, si ce n'avait été qu'un ressentit au niveau des lèvres ou du cou, oui ils se faisaient des mamours dans le cou, j'aurais rien dis, c'était plutôt agréable. Mais là… En dessous de la ceinture quoi… C'était… Non, indescriptible tant c'était horrible ! Désolé mais sentir ça c'est tout sauf une partie de plaisir ! Il était excité, ok, mais… Ed se sentait… Bien… Cela me déconcertais complètement, si bien que j'en était crispé et j'en rougissais, devant ma femme, ma merveilleuse femme. Si cela avait était elle qui me provoquait ces agréables sentiments j'aurais rien dis, mais là c'était pas elle !

Soudain, j'entendis un hurlement et j'écarquillais les yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de hurler de plaisir aussi. Edward je te hais ! Je te promet que demain je t'achève ! May, à mes côtés, ne comprenait pas la raison de ce cri de bonheur puisque nous ne faisions rien de particulier. Puis un autre hurlement et un couinement, je serrais les poings, déglutissant avec difficulté. J'vous jure que j'avais envie d'aller le tuer mais surtout de me tuer moi. J'avais l'impression de tromper ma femme alors que je ne faisais absolument rien ! Moi, Alphonse Elric, réputé pour mon calme olympien… et bien je venais de le perdre puisque je jurais. Je me levais avec précipitation pour rejoindre les toilettes, espérant que de m'asperger d'eau froide m'aiderais à ne pas y prendre pied. Mais je disais quoi moi ? C'était pas drôle du tout !

J'étais tout crispé, je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Je transpirais, j'étais essoufflé. Affolé, partagé entre deux sentiments, le dégoût et le plaisir, je passais ma tête sous le robinet et l'ouvrais à fond. Un soupire de bien être s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque l'eau froide refroidi mes ardeurs qui n'étaient pas les miennes en faite.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautais. Relevant la tête, je vis le plus beau sourire de tous les anges du paradis. Ma femme était là, avec moi, me souriant. Elle devait avoir comprit. Aussi elle me guida doucement vers une chambre où elle s'occupa de me coucher. Gamin moi ? non, juste perturbé par des hormones qui n'étaient pas les miennes.  
Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, bercé par la douce voix de ma belle May, quelque chose bougea en moi et la chaleur monta. Oh non… Pitié… Ils n'allaient pas recommencer ? Et bien si, infatigables cow boys… Je serrais à nouveau les dents, m'agrippant aux draps du lit. Non ce n'était pas désagréables mais oui c'était pénible ! Je ne voulais tout de même pas savoir quand mon frère avait décidé de faire du sport de chambre tout de même ! Et puis non, comme je l'avais déjà dis, j'avais l'impression de tromper May et j'étais un mari fidèle moi !

Et cela dura une bonne partie de la nuit où je m'accrochais aux draps comme à une bouée de sauvetage, priant pour ne pas hurler à mon tour de plaisir, plaisir que je ne voulais pas soi dit en passant.  
Puis le matin arriva et je me réveillais dans mon armure, ah, ma belle et grosse armure qui ne ressentait rien ! Pour une fois je bénissais ce corps de métal ! Je me lève et retrouve ma femme endormie dans notre lit. Un sourire, du moins en pensée, puis je remonte les couverture et lui murmure un « je t'aime » avant de descendre.

Le Bar s'était vidé, et pas étonnant… En même temps il n'avait jamais été très peuplé et tant mieux. Je me posais sur un tabouret, affalé sur le comptoir tout en regardant le vide. Ah, heureusement que je ne ressentais plus la fatigue sinon je serais déjà en train de dormir… en fin bon, une voix ensommeillée me tira de mes pensées :

— Aaaaaal ?

Je me retourne, regardant mon « grand-frère » arriver en baillant et portant une chemise qui n'était pas la sienne. Situation qui aurait pu être amusante si je n'avais pas subis tout ça cette nuit. Je grogne pour toute réponse et retourne à ma contemplation du vide.

— Bah ? Tu boudes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante.  
— Nan, marmonnais-je.  
— Alors, dis moi c'que t'as…

Et pour toute réponse, je lui envoyais mon poing dans le ventre. Oh, il s'en sortira, il est solide. Edward tomba de son tabouret avant de se relever, incrédule.

— Pourquoi t'as fais ça Al ?! hurla-t-il  
— Ta faute, dis-je simplement avant d'aller retrouver ma femme qui venait de se lever.  
— Pardon ? Si mes choix ne te conviennent pas, faut le dire au lieu de me frapper !  
— Je m'en fout de tes choix mais tu aurais au moins pu attendre que j'ai retrouvé mon vrai corps pour t'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit !

Et mon frangin rougit, preuve que j'avais bien raison. Je soupirais avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol.

— Comment tu sais ? balbutia-t-il.  
— Tu gueules fort et puis je ressens tout ce que tu ressens, tu sais, ta fameuse théorie ?

Il déglutit avant de répondre avec une réplique digne de Mustang :

— Bah, au moins t'as pris ton pied.

Je l'assassinais du regard puis haussais les épaules. Il n'était plus mon frère, c'était clair et net !  
C'est ce moment que choisit Scorn pour débarquer et venir enlacer son mari et son amant. Je frissonnais lorsqu'il passa sa main sous la chemise de mon ex-frère. Quoi, même dans mon armure je ressens ? Non non non ! Tout mais pas çaaaaa ! Ils venaient de se regarder avec un sourire entendu et remontèrent en silence dans la chambre. Je me pris la tête et agrippais la table lorsque j'entendis un cri de plaisir.

Et c'était repartit pour un second round. Je ne serais dons jamais en paix avec un frère libertin et moi qui ressentais tout ce qu'il ressentais ? J'te jure, des fois j'ai des envies de meurtres !


End file.
